1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid from a nozzle opening, and a first transport roller and a second transport roller which transport a medium for ejecting with respect to the liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
As the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is an ink jet recording apparatus which includes an ink jet recording head which discharges liquid ink as ink droplets, and performs recording of an image, or the like, by forming a dot by causing ink droplets which are discharged from a nozzle of the ink jet recording head to land on the medium for ejecting such as a recording sheet.
In the ink jet recording apparatus, a first transport roller and a second transport roller are provided on the respective upstream side and downstream side, at which an ink jet recording head is interposed therebetween, in a transport direction of a medium for ejecting, and ink droplets which are ejected from the ink jet recording head are caused to land on the medium for ejecting which is transported and held between the first transport roller and the second transport roller (for example, JP-A-2000-233546).